


The Unsaddening

by GlassesBlu



Series: And we try our hardest [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Comic, Embedded Images, F/M, Image Heavy, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-30 18:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6435562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassesBlu/pseuds/GlassesBlu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sollux and Terezi are hot messes, Karkat is also a hot mess but he's the hot mess in charge. I'd love to see Karkat looking after the other two."</p><p>I don't think I did that prompt exactly right.</p><p>But please enjoy these hot messes</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Thanks, Karkat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [captorvatiing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/captorvatiing/gifts).



> Dang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skype!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like being a pain to my own ass.  
> Also, mispelled Axolotly ;_;


	2. All the classic asseries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Texting

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I have botched Terezi, many apologies


	3. Brief Moments

"Tutti Frutti?"

"Yes."

"Salted Caramel?"

"Yes!"

"..."

" >:D!"

"Cho-"

"Yes!!!"

* * *

 

 

"What's up"


	4. Chill time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cool kids


	5. Thanks for the memeries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're just havin' fun

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me


End file.
